


A very puppy Halloween

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [20]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanart, Gen, Halloween, Inspired by Fanfiction, Maddie the dog, Pumpkins, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Some festive-ish found-family fluff for Lieb in between monster hunts.
Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A very puppy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cemetery Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035031) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 



Or how Lieb became a (low key) crazy dog dad, carving puppy faced pumpkins for his new found companion.

**Author's Note:**

> I am more active and post more artworks on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊 http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
